Reflections Part VI
Official Summary Kiera and Pierce make a desperate, doomed bid to rescue Mitch from his kidnappers. Later, Mitch is reunited with his childhood enemy, Jeremy Stockton. A mysterious organization seems to have taken up residence at the Chester Mental Health Center, and their leader's bleak visions of the future concern Mitch in particular. There are more players on the board than our operatives had imagined, and the intersections of the varied factions describe a staggering potential for disaster... Detailed Recap Kiera, Pierce, and Chad drive the minivan in pursuit of the sheriff's car that left the Braddock House after Mitch's disappearance. Pierce makes a fake call to 911 saying the sheriff was carjacked and they need to send more units in pursuit. Another cop car does appear, but so does a large black van. The two police cars crash into each other. Two men hop out of the black van and aim rifles at Pierce and Kiera. Kiera asks who they are, and they say it's none of her business and they're "doing what needs to be done." The sheriff crawls out of his smashed car, and Kiera immediately bloodcurses him and one of the masked men. Pierce shoves Chad out of the driver's seat and then drives at the cop cars and the black van, but ends up draped over the steering column with a faceful of airbag. Mitch is pulled into the black van, which drives away. Kiera and Pierce carry the unconscious bodies of the sheriff and the masked man into the back of Chad's van, and they drive to a nearby ORPHEUS safehouse. Jeremy Stockton looms over Mitch. He asks Mitch how he got his scars and skin grafts, and suggests that they both know about injury. Jeremy approaches Mitch with a blowtorch, seeking revenge for the pain he suffered due to Walter's fire. He's about to burn Mitch, but then he sees Mitch's burn scars and laughs, realizing that Mitch has been burned by Walter, as well, and proclaiming that they can be friends now. He asks where Walter is, and Mitch says he doesn't know. A voice interrupts the conversation and tells Jeremy to stop. The doctor, whose name is Howarth, says Mitch is not necessarily an enemy, if he opposes Walter. Mitch says he plans to talk to Hailee, who Jeremy refers to as "the witch." He says Hailee will lie to Mitch and try to convince him not to hurt Walter, because "she's his creature now" and she believes he has a "great destiny." The doctor tells Jeremy to leave. He says he'd like to talk to Walter, too, because he believes he's a mass murderer and a monster. He gives Mitch a manila folder full of photographs of the oceanliner Asherah. He says ORPHEUS sent Walter to burn the people on the boat alive -- men, women, and children. Mitch says there must be a reason or explanation, and the doctor says he's afraid a cabal within ORPHEUS may have been responsible, and Walter may be in that cabal. He says he has a friend who left ORPHEUS after learning about the cabal, and they tried to kill her. He warns Mitch that Hailee will tell him to be lenient with Walter, and encourages him to investigate the Asherah, offering him an alliance if he comes to oppose the cabal. They let Mitch go. As Mitch leaves, some of the guards nod respectfully to him, perhaps remembering the younger Mitch. He speaks to a receptionist to ask if his father still works there. She says he retired a few years back, and gives him his address -- the same house Mitch grew up in. She tearfully asks Mitch to help them, because a prophetess who "speaks for the Three-in-One" has told them a war is coming and Mitch will be important in it. They have heard a prophecy of fire, which Mitch must stop. Mitch wants to speak to the prophetess, but the receptionist says Hailee is trying to prevent the prophetess from reaching them. She says Hailee is at the Braddock House, and Mitch will need to use the pool to speak to her. She warns her that the prophetess says the house is not safe. At the ORPHEUS safehouse, Kiera and Pierce stabilize the sheriff and the masked man, and begin interrogating the latter. The man explains that they abducted Mitch because Dr. Howarth wanted to speak with him before "the witch" did. Kiera reminds Pierce that she got Howarth's name from the sheriff's mind, so this confirms the story so far. The man explains that Howarth has been miraculously curing people in the mental hospital, with his friend the prophetess. The prophetess then communicated a vision of a horrible fiery future, and the people at the hospital want to help her stop it from happening. Mitch calls Pierce and says he's unhurt and has left the hospital, but needs a ride. Pierce and Kiera blindfold the man and the sheriff and drop them off at the hospital. They instruct Chad to forget anything he saw or heard. Mitch suggests they head back to the Braddock House, and on the way, recounts what occurred at the mental health center. Pierce suggests that it may be unnecessarily risky for Mitch to speak to Hailee, but Mitch reminds him that contacting her is their mission. Pierce advises that Mitch at least not be alone with her, and Mitch explains that they'll need to use the pool. They ask Chad to help distract the other ghost-hunters, and he says it was all a prank, and suggests they go into town to buy equipment and food. Kiera shows Mitch the brooch. He reaches out to touch it, but she withdraws it and warns him what she saw when she touched it. The stones around the pool begin to glow, and then the surface of the water does, too. He touches it, and they fall up into the pool, Mitch holding Pierce's arm but Kiera further away -- wearing the brooch. Pierce and Mitch come to their senses in a richly decorated office -- Pierce's father's study. Quotes * "That fire was alive. It went inside of me, and it pulled apart something like my mind or my soul." - Jeremy * "Where ORPHEUS is concerned, the right hand does not know any longer what the left hand is doing." - Dr. Howarth * "Are you suggesting that I played a prank on you? That I engaged in aimless frivolity?" - Mitch Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * Mykee Morettini - Infiltrator 3000 * AliaS - Endangering * Fatal Injection - Untitled * AKnewGod - Indifferent * Black Juggernaut - The Juggernaut * Myuu - Friday the 13th (Horror Soundscape) * Sergey Cheremisinov - When You Leave * Myuu - Look Out * C R Y P T I D E - Xombie Xtems * Free Dramatic Scores - Tales From the Asylum * Darren Curtis - Bad Dreams * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 21: Reflections Part VI Category:Episode